Fairy Tail's dimension traveling adventure!
by Xemness The Scholar
Summary: Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage, and her power does summon across the galaxies and dimensions. So it's not unlikely that she could summon people from out of her universe, it's too bad that she had to hiccup that time, now she has to deal with dimension traveling Natsu's trying to get back to their selected worlds all the time. Now how will average manga Fairy Tail Natsu handle it..
1. Chapter 1-1 1

Disclamer:** I don't know anything okay! Don't judge me! (or sue me either.)**

_Talking:_ "You see kid, you'll never be my level!" The experienced, trained assassin told the young boy.

_Thinking:_ _He does know that me losing was part of the plan... right?_ The boy thought.

_Spell/Special:_ **"Your orders are to return.."** The dark, creepy voice told the assassin before fading away...

Here we find Lucy at the end of her battle with Angle. Lucy is surrounded by a brilliant light. **"Measure heaven, open heaven. Make my body shine with the radiance of countless stars. Tetro Biblos I am the ruler of the stars, Aspect, cast open the gate of perfect malevolence, the 88 stars of the heavens... Shine!"** She opened her eyes. Reveling that her eyes had switched from her normal brown to beautiful gold. "Hic!" she hiccuped as the round orbs hit Angle. 'I hope that messing up that spell doesn't do anything bad' Lucy thought. Oh Lucy, she didn't know the trouble she just caused herself.

The rest of the the Oración Seis arc ended up the same, though with a bit more turbulence. What Team Natsu didn't know, however, is that that time was the end of non-Dimension travel story. For without knowing it, they had turned into the very type realm that gathers. It was time for true chaos... This may be_ intresting yet._ The young looking man thought. as he smiled.

**So yes, short chapter. I will post a chapter on my Minecraft/Familiar of Zero story when I get up later. But this has been bugging me so even though I had planned to write this later I shall post this now. Comment on the versions of reality you want to see...**


	2. Chapter: DeF-A

Chapter *-^

_Thinking: Is there actually a way to where these were the top assassins?_ Keven asked himself.

_Speaking:_ "Owwwwwww." The grown men on the floor mumbled as they struggled to move.

_Special thing/spell:_ **"H-Hey kid"** a, loud, booming voice called over the Keven as he tried to locate the voice.

It was the same as in the anime until the beginning Edolas arc...

"Lisanna!" both Happy and Natsu shouted while jumping towards said person with open arms, trying to capture Lisanna in a bear hug. That is, before getting kicked in the face by Edolas Lucy. "Since when did you start acting like some sort of animal?" she questioned while staring him in the eye. "B-But Lisanna's alive... Right there..." Natsu pointed out as tears ran down his face. "What are you talkin' about?" Edolas Lucy asked. "Whatever, just calm down." Edolas Grey said while rapping him in a one-armed hug, "Cry on my shoulder, just like old times. We're best buds right?" He added. "Take off your clothes, Grey." Natsu told him. "You two sure are close. Always fawning over eachother." Edolas Lucy observed. "Well you and Levy fight too much!" Edolas Grey pointed out.

"Why is Lisanna here?" Happy asked. "Mira's little sister, isn't she supposed to have died?" Wendy asked. "In any case, it's not that everyone here in Edolas is backwards, just different." Carla exlained. "See, Mira hasn't changed at all." she continued. "The clincher is that!" She told them while pointing at Edolas Wendy's more **mature **body. "Hey doesn't that girl look kinda' like you, Wendy?" A random guy asked. "Then that means!" Happy said as he realized just what was going on in the strange world he was currently in. "Ahh, these people aren't the ones were looking for." Carla pointed out, "There different people. They're from Edolas." she stated. _It explains evrything._ Everyone thought. It showed on there faces. "They were here originally!" She explained.

"It's not so hard to believe really." Carla began. "This is a parallel world. Edolas has it's own culture and history, and there's a possibility it has it's own Fairy Tail." She told them. "But that's-" Wendy shouted. "So this Fairy Tail has been in Edolas from the beginning" Happy summed up. "But then where are the versions we know?" Natsu asked. "Hey what are you blabbing about?" Edolas Lucy asked. "How should I know?" Carla asked. "That is what we're trying to find out." she continued. "Anyway, it will be trouble to stay here any longer, let's go!" She shouted at them while pulling happy along. "Carla where are you going?" Wendy asked. "To the Royal City! There should be a clue of what happened to the guild there!" She yelled back.

**Stomp!** "It's the Fairy Hunter! The Fairy Hunter is here!" Edolas Nab Shouted. All the members of Edolas's Fairy Tail gasped. "You there, cat! Where do you think you're going? It's dangerous outside!" Edolas Lucy shouted. Before anyone could do anything else, a loud, booming, shout of "Get away from me you crazy woman!" _Huh wait, isn't that Natsu's voice?_ everyone thought at once. Explosions were heard in the distance as they all looked out the door, stunned silent. "Hurry up with the Reactor Levy!" Edolas Lucy screamed.

"Holy cow! What's wrong with you?" it continued. "Natsu! You are under arrest!" Edolas Ezra yelled. "What did I do wrong?" The mysterious voice questioned/shouted Edolas Ezra. "You are charged with the use of Magic!" Edolas Ezra yelled back at him. "How would I be able to use magic?" The voice yelled back. "AHHHHHHH! Building!" The voice yelled before crashing through the doors on a black motorcycle, obviously trying to stop the vehicle.

On the small vehicle was young man that looked about six-teen years of age. He had light pink hair, though if you were to squint you would notice a rare few light brown locks. He was wearing a smudged dark black jacket and equally black pants. He had mildly pale skin and in his left hand was a Smith and Wesson M&P45. He pulled small knife out of his right pocket and threw it at Edolas Ezra's head, when he threw it Edolas Ezra blocked it with her blade. It cut a small wooden pillar behind her, which promply fell on her. It hit her back straight down the middle somehow knocking Edolas Ezra out cold.

The boy sighed. "Well at least I wasn't stabbed for some misunderstanding." He said before getting off his motorcycle. As he got off it was reveled to look exactly like Edolas or Earthland's Natsu. As his legs touched the floor in over-dramatic, slow motion, his legs caved in because he had been riding on his motorcycle for 3 days. "Ahh! Would someone help me up?" He asked. Everyone looked at him in utter amazement. "What?" Edolas Lucy asked, "Is happening here!"


	3. Chapter: 3333-3330

_Speaking: _"Darn it!" The red imp-like thing shouted. "Where is the boy! We have to find him!"

_Thinking:_ A dark shadow behind them listened in. Silently thinking _Those were the creatures that were his servants!_ Deciding to confront them he turned into his scariest form.

_Special/Spell:_ **"Tell me, who are you searching for and who is your master!"** The tainted dragon asked them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail, only one book about Peter Pan.**

**Anyway... Onwards to victory!**

Keven was confused. He tried to put together what all had happened. "Okay, let me get this straight. This is a world called Edolas." He started. He watched as the Edolas Fairy Tail members nodded their heads. "The world Edolas has magic. However Magic is a nonrenewable resource. It will eventually be used up." He looked around, and upon seeing that they didn't correct him he continued. "Somehow A Natsu from a world called Earthland came here." They all nodded when it came to what they knew was true. "To keep magic from being used the King banned a faction of magic users called guilds from being around." all the Edolas Fairy Tail nodded a Earthland Fairy Tail sat and listened.

Keven sat back and sighed. "Okay." Keven sat back and thought. "Though I would still rather live in my non-magic world than this semi-magic world I guess I have no choice." Keven sighed. They all looked at him. "Wait, you mean your world doesn't have magic?" They asked, clearly shocked. Keven nodded, "Not only does my world not have magic, but it also has ways to survive comfortably, like air conditioner, which helps control the temperature in the air, and car, which get us places fast and-" Let's fat or

After an hour of rambling, in which he described everything from rocket ships to pocket watches, Keven finally stopped. He watched as everyone looked at him in utter shock. Then, as if designed by fate to set the adventure in motion, Edolas Lucy asked, "H-How can you accept a world so different from your own?" Keven sighed, "My world has a lot of problems," He admitted, "However, none of them were major. I found myself seeking for something to do, and, as shown by the motorcycle outside, I decided to build stuff." Keven explained,shrugging, "This just just means I can add magic to it." Keven admitted

That out of the way, Keven quickly decided to take a nice, long, nap in the back of the guild...

When Keven had woken up Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charla had already left. Keven looked around,"Where'd everybody go?" He asked. All the guild members looked at him, as if they forgot that he was there while he had been sleeping. "They went to the capital." One of the guild members, Edolas Wendy, explained. Keven nodded politely.

"Thank you. Well I guess I'll be going now." Keven said bordly. They all looked at him, wide eyed, "Wait! You can't go! You look just like a member of fairy tail! You'll be captured for sure!" Lisanna explained. Keven looked at them all, "And?" He asked with one eyebrow up. "Really, evil can do evil things, good is always suppose to do good. However, a king should be good, if was really evil he would probably call himself 'The Overlord' or something." Keven reasoned. "Besides, I learned how to fight with my old strength, the strength I have now is well over that. I'm prepared and motivated, really can you stop me without the blondie?" Keven asked. "See ya!" Keven yelled as he walked out the doors.

Before any Edolas Fairy Tail could do anything, Keven had already walked over to the unconscious Edolas Erza, picked her up, and walked out the front door calmly. "What just happened?" one of the members asked. "I have no clue." They all admitted.

As Keven road off to the capital he thought of what he had been doing before he was sucked up by that weird glowing light. _I should add magic to this as soon as I can._ Keven thought to himself as he drove.

** I feel bad because this was supposed to be up last week. Well whatever.**

** Random sentence!: Ever wonder what the last decimal point in pie is?**


End file.
